


Late Night's Are Expected

by AGirlAboutEverything



Series: Idyllwild Nights [2]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, i guess, im so glad ive got another part out, now on to the good stuff next chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: The group return home after a pretty good heist - bonus intro to the Fake's and their territories.





	Late Night's Are Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Bit shorter but next part is going to get...interesting 
> 
> Happy reading!

The crew pulled up to the base around 2am and rolled down the ramp into the garage, waiting until the doors crashed shut behind them before climbing out of their cars. 

 

The heist had gone good, a pretty standard bank job, robbing ATMS all over the city of everything they had without intervention. 

 

“Good job everyone” Steven said through a deep yawn as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. 

 

Most mumbled an affirmation before filing down the stairs into the basement. 

 

“Tomorrow we celebrate, for now, we sleep” James joked as Steven slung his arm around him and took a hit from his vape. 

 

Cib and Jamie chuckled behind them as they all made their way downstairs. 

 

Jeremy had sat himself down on the couch with a beer and turned on the news, he was never really able to sleep after a job and everyone knew to let him decompress, especially Parker. 

 

Autumn had followed Sami Jo to the bunk room at first but returned moments later in a large sweatshirt and plopped down at her computer and slid her headphones on. Nobody dare disturb her unless absolutely necessary. 

 

The other’s seemed to turn in for the night. Jamie and Mimi to their room, Parker and Alfredo to the one they shared with Jeremy and the main trio to their own room set aside down a narrow and short hallway.

 

It was completely dark in there except for the screensavers floating by on Steven’s massive setup. 

 

The three of them seemed to sigh in unison as they began to undress and dump their gear in the corner, ready to return it to the weapons lockers tomorrow in fear of Sami Jo’s wrath if they were to just leave it piled up for days on end. 

 

“Good heisting my boi’s, you are both incredibly sexy when you’re breaking open plastic boxes full of money” Cib said as he stripped to his boxers and kissed both of them on the cheek. 

 

The others smiled but rolled their eyes as the youngest threw himself down on their bed in the corner, spreading out as much as possible across the mattress. 

 

“You did good too Cib, your driving skills are getting way better man” Steven complimented as he sat down in his desk chair to untie his shoes. 

 

Cib hummed a reply and gave him a thumbs up, already almost asleep. 

 

“Yeah Yeah we all did really good now move the fuck over dude I’m not sleeping on the couch again. Jeremy stared at me all night last time” James pestered.

 

Cib moaned but complied and flopped into the corner against the wall and waited until James was fully settled and content before completely wrapping around himself around him. 

 

James huffed and flicked his ear but ultimately left him be. 

 

“You know how cuddly he gets after a good job” Steven said as he kissed them both on the head before taking up the empty spot on the bed and turning his back to them. 

 

Cib smiled and tucked his face in James shoulder. Steven pulled a blanket over all of them and tried to settle down for a few hours of rest. 

 

Home base wasn’t much, just a small sunken garage with a basement all ten of them somehow lived in without killing one another. The territory they controlled seemed even smaller, only a few square miles stuck between none other than the entirety of the RT Syndicate. 

 

The Fakes were not people to be messed with, all of them overseen by a mysterious group only known as the Founding Fathers, the heart of Los Santos, without them the entire city would fail. 

 

The largest territory was run by The Fake AH Crew, the OG badasses of the island. They had been in the game the longest and it was rumored they could never die. They controlled almost the entire city, only stopping at the bridges leading to Idyllwild, an unincorporated safe haven for civilians and criminals alike. 

 

The second largest was Fake Haus, the baby brothers of the AH Crew.  They hated one another at first but after an apparent bloody intervention from the founders, they learned to work together. They watched over most of the docks, taking control of the shipping portion of their companies illegal activities.

 

The third and final group was a newer gang, only a few years old now but much crazier than any of their predecessors. Fake Chop seemed to do whatever they felt like without worry. It pissed everyone off but they where great interrogators and a great adversary that the Founders enjoyed having under their thumb.

 

And lastly, sandwiched between the three largest and most dangerous crews in the world, was tiny little baby faced  _ Sugar Pine 7 _ . They weren’t much but they all had dreams, dreams of making it on their own and becoming bigger and better without anyone’s help. 

 

If that meant having to fight off a group of possibly immortal idiots, a group of psychopaths, and a group of semi-normal, bike obsessed smugglers...then so be it. 

 

At least they had each other to do it with. 

 

 

 

 

I couldn't figure out how to insert a photo on here so [here's a link to a visual of the territories](https://ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com/post/176015809920/something-i-created-for-my-new-fic-series) (since Polyvore disappeared randomly :( hope you like it!) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think please? :)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
